


燃烧

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 丹帝发烧了。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	燃烧

“你很伟大，”奇巴纳说。

“是啊，”丹帝说。

奇巴纳笑着看了他一眼。他们面前的小桌上放着个玻璃水杯，底部是喷火龙的尾巴绕着的样子，微微突出来一些。杯子空了，奇巴纳又倒了一整杯的姜茶进去。白茫茫的热气蒙住了丹帝的眼睛。

“本大爷虽然觉得自己也不赖，但想到你的时候才觉得，你才是真正的伟大，”奇巴纳说。他边说边看着丹帝，后者苦着脸撅了撅嘴，拿起杯子，吹了吹，随后带着一副自我牺牲般的壮烈样子一口喝尽。他又倒了一杯。这是第三杯，“你就像喷火龙尾巴上的火焰，只要活着永远都不会熄灭，还会越燃烧越猛烈。”

“你真是会挑话说啊。”

“夸人就得夸到点上。”

“说的也是。”

“所以你该躺下，”奇巴纳总结道。

丹帝大吃一惊。他捧着那杯姜茶，偷偷地把它放回桌上。但奇巴纳盯着他，抬了抬手指，他便只好边喝边说：“我觉得你说反了。既然我很伟大，我就该继续干活。如果停下来了，这不就是证明我并没有你想的那么伟大吗？”

“你说的是我所想的伟大，而本大爷觉得，你这时候下定决心盖上被子，躺在床上，八个小时后再起来，这才叫做伟大。”

“在工作时间休息是偷懒。”

“而你发烧了，”奇巴纳说，“这叫做合理安排。”

他捧住丹帝的手，丹帝捧着杯子。姜茶的热量透过丹帝的手传到奇巴纳的手掌上——不对，奇巴纳想，姜茶没有热到那个份上。这是一个发烧的高体温的人的手所制造的假象，目的倒也简单，就是把奇巴纳骗开，好让其主人又摸回办公桌边，带着办公桌一起天旋地转。

他推了推那双手。丹帝又喝下了半杯姜茶，他喝了太多水，以至于每喝一口都露出一副快要呕吐的模样。那副模样看上去就像随便哪一户人家里都会有的年轻人，在生病时变得更加不听别人说话。

“对战塔还有两场对战，”丹帝说。

“帮你延后了。”

“奥利薇说要开个董事会议。”

“给你推迟了。”

“啊，我拖后腿了，”丹帝伤心道。

“谁敢这么说你，本大爷就绝不放过他。”

“是我自己。”

奇巴纳又笑着看了看他。

“你觉得我会放过你吗？本大爷看你是真的烧糊涂了。”

他边说边拿过杯子，倒上最后一杯茶。他没倒好，一大滴茶从壶口沿着玻璃往下流，他连忙伸出食指，从下往上擦了过去。他的手指湿了，茶里加了甜甜蜜，不好就这么置之不顾。他低下头，正打算吮掉那一滴红茶，丹帝抓住了他的手。

“低烧不会把人烧糊涂的啊，奇巴纳。我看糊涂的是你……”他低声道，却糊涂了似地俯下身子。他亲吻起那根食指来。

奇巴纳的手比他要凉，他权当是这温度使他按捺不住地想要亲近。他的亲吻一开始是为了吮吸走那甜滋味的生姜红茶，但亲着亲着，他的嘴唇在与手指分开时发出啵的声音，像极了他平时为了亲吻而亲吻时弄出的那一种，他也就放任自己继续亲了下去。他亲光滑的指甲，坚硬的指关节，柔软的食指肚，每一次都只是将嘴唇贴上去而已，因为他每和那凉凉的皮肤接触一次，他的身上就会荡开一片软乎乎的、麻麻的感觉，水波一样。再多他就受不了啦，他正头痛着，身体也重得像是吃了麻醉药。

他听见奇巴纳咯咯地笑了起来。当时他已经亲到手掌了。他的脸正埋在奇巴纳宽大的手掌中，只要那只手合拢手指，就可以抓住他的整一张脸，但此时它放松地被他握着，让他能够从手指缝中看向它们的主人。

“说起来，我以前听说，”奇巴纳开了个头。丹帝认出了他用的语调，那是他在和小孩子们说话时才会用到的，亲切又让人觉得充满说服力，让人忘记他站起来就像一头巨龙。没有哪个小孩子不会被他那语调哄得服帖，“在拳关的医院里曾经发生过一件让人惋惜极了的事。”

“发生了什么？”丹帝问。

“有一天出现了一个病人。他发着低烧，只是比正常体温来得更高一些而已。就像你一样。他说身体不舒服，但当医生说他发烧了之后，他说：这点小烧不算什么，不需要退烧药，我还要工作。他不管不顾地离开了，三天后又进了医院。”

“这次发生了什么？”丹帝问道。

“这次，他是跟着救护车去的。他被发现晕倒在工作的地方。医生发现他一直发着低烧，当他醒来后，他……”

“他……”

“他连话都说不清了。他的脑袋被烧坏了。”

“啊！”丹帝惊呼道，“好吧，我要去睡一觉了……你说的都很有道理，但这是我自己的决定。毕竟我还想要继续头脑清醒地再多进行宝可梦对战，不能让脑袋坏掉嘛。”

“是啊，是啊。嘿嘿，本大爷毕竟不是在危言耸听嘛，”奇巴纳对他笑了笑。

但他的手还在丹帝的手中。丹帝躺下前又吻了几次他的手掌，躺下后不仅没放开，反而把脸贴了过去。那张脸也热乎乎的，比手还要热，好像丹帝是在害羞一样。他羞得一动就直哼哼，闭上眼睛就不想再睁开。奇巴纳把他的头发撩到边上时，他哼了几声，轻轻地蹭了蹭那只手。

他只用两分钟便睡着了。

他睡着时，奇巴纳坐在床边看着他，一动不动，仿佛成了尊雕像。直到过去了进十分钟，他才终于获得了气息似的，深深的呼了口气。

他轻轻抽出手，却又再摸了摸丹帝的脸。关门时，他没有发出一丁点儿的声音。


End file.
